Antennas implemented on circuit boards can have various advantages such as a small form factor, low cost of manufacture, and a compact and robust housing. A dipole antenna in particular can be implemented on a circuit board using standard methods of manufacturing circuit boards. Therefore circuit board manufacturing methodologies provide design flexibility in terms of designs that can be implemented on both sides of the printed circuit board. Furthermore, the mass manufacturing techniques employed in circuit board manufacturing can lead to low cost and highly reliable antennas on a rigid substrate. In such antenna designs, many of the elements of the antenna can be implemented on the printed circuit board or as discrete parts, including the dipole of the antenna, as well as, feed points, transmission lines, and external connections.